MUGGLE STYLE
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Rated: NC17 (for scenes of a sexual nature between two men). One night Draco comes home to find a little surprise from Harry awaiting him in their bedroom. A surprise like none he's gotten before. The only question is; can he handle it?


**A/N: Written for Fanofbellaandedward as a little pick-me-up!**

 **RATED: NC17 (for safety)**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY DEPICTS GRAPHIC SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE BETWEEN TWO MEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE NO FLAMERS.**

* * *

 **MUGGLE STYLE**

 **~0~**

Draco kicked the front door shut with a swift kick, and sighed.

It had been a long day bent over several cauldrons, completing orders for the Ministry and restocking the supply cabinet for local small malady healers. It wasn't always steady money but it helped him break even with the bills, and that was all his pride needed. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. He had been feeling jittery all day and inhaling noxious fumes all day had only heightened that itchiness.

"Draco? Is that you?" came a voice from down the hall.

"No," he drawled. "It's Snape. I'm back from the dead. Boo."

Two lightly tanned arms wrapped around his waist. A firm weight pressed against his back and, at last, he felt the last of the dress melt off his shoulders. "Now, if Snape looked nearly as hot as you do, I doubt I'd be as bad at potions as I am."

Draco smirked, peering over his shoulder. Two bright green eyes teased him from under a black wind-swept fringe. "You're not bad," he smirked. "You're just lazy." A firm hand smacked his backside. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth. "Now, are you going to let me get out of these stiff clothes and into something more comfortable?"

A faint blush crept on Harry's cheeks, but Draco ignored it as he unwound the tan arms from his waist. Harry let him, a gleam in his eyes that tickled the hairs on the back of Draco's neck. Loosening his tie and undoing the buttons of his waistcoat, Draco allowed his polished shoes to guide him down the hall to their bedroom.

They'd moved into their London flat about two years prior. It wasn't as small and 'cosy' as Harry would have liked, but it wasn't as grand as either of their money could buy; it was the best way they'd been able to compromise. The walls were mainly a warm white colour, highlighting the dark wooden floors and the combination of comfy and bespoke furniture. The front door opened up into a small walkway which opened out onto a open-planned living area complete with moving photos, a flat-screen TV, and a pair of french doors that lead out to a wrought iron balcony that over looked the river. The fireplace was on the one feature wall that had a gorgeous resort sea-blue painted on it. The kitchen was separated from the living area with a wrap-around island, which Harry loved cooking at. The hallway lead down to a set of doors -the left leading to their bedroom and the right leading to their bathroom -and a black spiral staircase that lead up to their little glass attic addition which acted as a garden-come-astronomy room.

It was along this hallway, as Draco slipped his arms out of his waistcoat that he let his eye drift over the photos mounted on the walls in black, matte frames. They were four moments that Draco adored and couldn't help but smile at every time he walked by. They were of their best four dates -so far. There was the one where Harry had somehow convinced him to go ice-skating in muggle Paris. That had NOT been fun, despite how cute they both looked clumsily skating, with ear muffs and thick scarves.

With a weary sigh, Draco turned off into their bedroom, ready to kick his shoes off, and stopped dead.

Every available surface was decorated with candles -thick ones, thin ones, even some vanilla scented ones -bathing the room in a sultry, golden glow.

The hairs on his neck stood up.

"So?" Harry asked, his voice a deep husky whisper. Draco fought the urge the shiver. He turned on his heel and cocked a sleek blonde eyebrow at his lover.

"What's all this?" he purred.

Harry shrugged, his mouth twitching into a sly grin. "I figured you wouldn't remember."

Those words sent a shot of panic through Draco's nervous system. Was it their anniversary? Surely he hadn't forgotten one? Harry wouldn't be acting so calm if he had. Licking his lips, he straightened. "Remember what?" he asked.

Stepped up so that they were a few inches part, Harry moaned low in his throat. "Well ... it was our twelfth date and you didn't want me to go home so ..."

"-I took you up to my room in the manor," Draco smirked, his stomach flooding with warmth at the memory.

"And you promised me that we'd do what every year on this day, since I had to suffer that VERY awkward morning coming down in rumpled clothes, your underwear in my pocket, and being grilled by your father over breakfast?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I promised you could do anything you wanted to me."

Harry grinned broadly as he toyed with Draco's collar. "Well ... I think it's time I collected on this years promise."

"So what's with the candles?" Draco asked as he lazily slid his belt out of his trousers.

"Well since this is my decision of what we do tonight I want us to do something we've never done before."

Draco couldn't mask his surprise. Something they hadn't done before? That was a reasonably short list. Considering how Harry had never been with a guy before he'd gotten with Draco -once the initial soreness had passed -he'd turned into a starved dog, begging for his bone. "And what, pray tell, is that?" he purred, leaning down to brush his lips down Harry's neck.

The scent that clung to Harry's skin was always like a kick to his senses.

Draco, who had been ready just to kick back with a mug of tea in front of the TV, was suddenly hardwired and pressing up against his tightening trousers. "Don't keep me waiting, Potter," he growled.

Harry chuckled against his ear. "I was thinking maybe this year we could make love ... without magic."

Draco froze.

He hated hearing those words. Whenever they'd tried to do something without magic, it had always left Draco feeling ... like he was lacking something. Most of those experiences had been limited to cooking and travel but sex ... that was just too intimate to tamper with, surely? Leaning back, he regarded Harry with scrutiny. "Are you sure?"

Nodding his head, the younger wizard brushed his hands under Draco's shirt, giving his tight shoulders a squeeze. "Positive. And this time ... I want to make love to you."

Again, something twisted inside Draco. Normally, he was the one who topped since that was just how their relationship had started. He wasn't opposed to Harry topping -it just too a bit for him to adjust to being dominated. He got defensive sometimes, tried to wriggled out from underneath. Not to mention -as reluctant as he was to admit it -Harry was thicker than he was. It literally took him some getting used to, having Harry fill him up to breaking point.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as his hands came to rest on Harry's neck.

Harry quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco glared mockingly. They were as stubborn as each other. Grabbing the front of Harry's shirt, he seethed; "Fuck me into the mattress, Wonder boy!" before crushing their mouths in a rough kiss.

Harry backed them up until Draco's legs hit the bed. They came crashing down on the clean sheets, Harry's weight a long-missed feeling. Draco's hands clawed through Harry's hair as they attacked each other, kissing, biting and sucking on the skin being rapidly exposed to the other's gaze. Draco had to grumble when they had to manually undress. Ripping shirt buttons off and snapping leather belts against his skin only enraged his libido but it didn't help that he still didn't have Harry IN him yet.

Harry leaned over him, his tan skin a soft caramel colour in the glow of the candles. His eyes were almost swallowed my his pupils and he was already breathing deeply. He leaned back completely, unfastened his trousers and slid out of them. Stroking his hands up Draco's legs made the blonde man quiver; having soft fingers brush through the fine blonde hairs up his shin was oddly ... arousing.

Staring up at the ceiling, Draco drew in deep slow breaths, focusing purely on Harry's touch.

His knees were widened, allowing the hot weight of Harry's body settling between them. It rubbed against his erection, making him harder. His breathing deepened. A soft moan elicited from Draco's throat as Harry pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up his abdomen. Usually it would have tickled but, in that moment, it made every muscle quiver with anticipation.

Harry spread the pale legs even wider, pressing himself flat against Draco as he nipped a trail up his throat, revelling in the soft panting coming from his lover.

"God, Draco, I love having you at my mercy," Harry smirked as he nibbled along Draco's jawline. He let his tongue wander over the pale skin and rocked his hips downward. Draco grunted and thrust his hips, grinding their dicks together through the burn of their underwear.

Draco let out a deep groan as Harry swallowed him whole, the smooth wetness of his throat making Draco throb.

His hands fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

"Nnnnnngggah Harry you dirty tease!"

Releasing his lover with a wet 'pop', Harry leaned up on his arms and knees and sat cross-legged between Draco's strong, pale thighs. "Try and relax, okay?"

"Thought you wanted to make me squirm?" Draco bit back, feeling relax and excited all at once. A swift smack to his pert arse shut him up.

"I love watching you squirm, darling," Harry quipped. "However, for now I just want you to lie back and enjoy yourself."

With a roll of his eyes, Draco dropped his head back on the pillow, slowly spreading his legs to give Harry easier access. The first finger was a tight fit and made him flushed and uncomfortable. Although, Harry devouring his dick as he did so was more than distracting enough. Reaching out, Draco raised his hips and tangled his fingers in the soft black hair. He slid his knees up over Harry's shoulders to make everything easier.

Once he was focused purely on getting head, Draco was able to relax and ease into the rhythm of Harry working his entrance. He had about three fingers inside him now, which was usually more than enough. His stomach flipped at the thought of being filled up! Usually they'd be done with foreplay and into some deep serious love-making right about now. There was usually very little focus about lube or protection charms of potions. It was all there within a snap of their fingers.

"Are you ready?" Harry's throaty whisper flooded his sense. Draco looked up at his lover, a tan God with flushed cheeks and messy, sweaty hair. He gave a shaky nod. Harry smiled breathlessly before bending down to press a hot kiss to the blonde's mouth. He then stretched out his arm and swiped a small foil packet of the bedside table.

Draco frowned. "What-?"

"Shh, shh," Harry hushed him with a finger against his lips. "Don't worry about it, it'll feel good."

Draco laid back down, but couldn't deny that he was a little less relaxed than he had been a moment ago. ' _I trust Harry. I trust Harry. I trust Harry_ ,' resounded through his head like a mantra. He watched, fascinated, as Harry ripped the foil packet open with his teeth and slipped the condom out. He grimaced at the oily little disc and how Harry rolled it down his shaft with minimal fumbling.

"Isn't that gross?" Draco found himself asking, as he leaned up on his elbows.

"A little," Harry murmured. "There we are."

"Won't it feel weird?"

Harry shrugged, "it might do, but it'll also be less messy."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

Harry shifted, bracing himself on Draco's knee with one hand while he guided himself. It was uncomfortable at first. Harry grabbed a small bottle of lube -manually -and made it a little easier to slide inside the blonde. It took a little while, a lot of pushing and stopping and tiny thrusts to get Draco used to the intrusion.

"Ahh, that feels strange!" he croaked out as Harry smoothed his hands up the planes of the pale stomach and rocked his hips gently until he was fully sheathed.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up into those bright green eyes that were no longer obscured by his round glasses. They were filled with concern and shining with lust. It was a strange, over-whelming sensation that flooded Draco with a renewed sense of confidence. He reached up and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes before tenderly cupping his face. "Take me," he breathed.

"Are you sure?"

Draco moaned and nipped along Harry's chest before rocking his hips, hooking his legs tighter around Harry's thighs for leverage. Strong hands gripped his buttocks. "Positive," he grunted, as he used Harry as an anchor to grind down against his lap. Draco felt his eyes roll back -it was all so intense! Harry was so deep and every time he twitched, he hit against that sweet spot.

Every nerve ending was on fire as Harry picked up his pace. With Draco half on his side, with one leg clasped to Harry's chest the pleasure just crashed down on him like wave after hard, earth-shattering wave.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-rry!" he moaned loudly, biting the edge of the mattress as their bodies rocked together.

"Are you close?" the brunette grunted above him.

"I'm not -gonna come -like _this_!"

"Okay -Okay -hold on."

Draco did as he was told. Pressed into the mattress he felt completely crushed. His dick was raw from the friction of the cotton sheets and between his legs was drenched with sweat and pre-cum. Harry tenderly reached over and eased the blonde onto his back, smoothing his tan hands down the muscular thighs. "God, you look gorgeous!" he gushed.

Peering up, Draco felt himself throb. Harry was flushed bright red, drenched in sweat and glowing. Rolling onto his back, a rush of cool air swept down Draco's damp body. He shivered and breathed in deeply.

Harry licked his lips, still stroking himself.

Draco opened his arms and beckoned, "Come here. I want to hold you."

Harry blinking before giving a lopsided smile and crawling up the length of Draco's body. They were both hot and damp, hovering on their high as he planted a series of kisses along the blonde's pale throat. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him deep and tight. "Careful," he grunted in Draco's ear. "Or I'll finish in you before I get to make you come."

"Then why in Merlin's name have you stopped touching me?!" Draco hissed.

Smirking, Harry nipped his neck before moving his hand down to grab Draco's swollen member and start stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Draco was close to going mad. Every nerve was humming like a live wire through his muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such an adrenaline high from sex. Of course, sex with Harry was always amazing and left him burning long after they'd stopped, but this -was a whole new level! His heart was humming loudly in his chest, he was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Bracing himself on Draco's raised knees, Harry continued to piston himself inside Draco's body, sweat running in rivets down his tanned body. He had to keep refocusing his attention on getting Draco off too. His lungs didn't seem able to hold any air; it was like he was sucking fire down his throat. He was starting to see stars, and judging from the way those silver eyes were rolling back in Draco's head, he was teetering on the edge too.

"Tell me you're close?" he croaked, as he felt his stomach throb and knot.

"Unhhnnnngggg ..." was all Draco could manage.

"Draco-o-o! Tell me!"

"FUCK! HARRY JUST CO-O-OH!"

Without anyone warning, Draco came hard and heavy. He shot his load all over Harry's hand, his stomach and chest, and even a little on the pillow under his head. Harry would have found it funny, if he wasn't too busy falling over the precipice himself; his mind was detached from his body as he spasmed uncontrollably, unloading all of his essence into his lover, his muscles rigid as pulse after pulse of his orgasm rocked through him.

Harry let out a grunt and collapsed bodily onto his lover.

"Oof!" Draco winced, the slippery, slimy weight making him squirm. " _Harry!_ " he whined weakly. "You're gross."

"It's just sweat ... mostly."

Draco huffed, not even having the energy to roll his eyes. "You said ... no magic ... so you're ... cleaning up." Harry's jaw dropped. Draco smirked, smacking his wet thigh with his limp hand. "Get to it."

With a lot of whining, Harry dragged himself out of his lover, to the edge of the bed and almost dropped full-body on the floor. He caught himself just beforehand with a grunt. Draco was lying sprawled out on the bed. On wobbly legs, the brunette man padded heavily over to the bathroom and unrolled half a roll of toilet paper to wipe the cum off his chest and stomach. He shivered as the cool air snaked around his ankles and he had to brace himself on the sink before slowly taking the used condom off.

Wadding everything into a ball, he tossed it in the bin before snagging another load of tissue and heading back into the bedroom.

The room stank of sex and latex.

Harry wrinkled his nose, completely unused to the smell of muggle condoms and just how greasy they were. Draco hadn't shifted from his spot, which was probably a wise idea seeing as he was still covered in their love-making. His skin has started to prickle with goosepimples. The blonde man flinched under his hand as Harry carefully wiped his body down. "How're you feeling?" Harry asked, his throat so hoarse from giving head and all the moaning.

Draco cracked an eyelid open and grumbled. "Exhausted ... You sure know how to wear a man out, scarhead."

Harry swatted his chest. "Behave, or I'll dump this on your face." Draco scowled but didn't say another word. "Does it hurt?" he asked somewhat cautiously, as he finished drying up the damp patches with the left over tissue.

Draco hummed. "Of course it does. You've not given me a pounding in a while."

Harry blushed and ducked behind his fringe, "I know I -I'm sorry I get carried away."

Shaking his head, the older man took harry's wrist and drew it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the flushed flesh before guiding Harry down. Shifting over, he made room on the edge of the bed for his lover. Harry gratefully crawled onto the damp duvet and sigh contently at finally getting to relax. "I love it when you go wild," Draco mumbled into the black hair tucked under his chin.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're so restrained most of the time. I love being able to get wound up and then this relaxed."

Harry hummed, listening to the dulling thud of the blonde's heart. "Did you like it?" It had been the question on his mind throughout the majority of the evening, not wanting to jinx the moment.

"It was definitely different."

Harry frowned, pressing himself further against the blonde's chest. Had he completely miscalculated this? With a resigned sigh he said, "I guess it was too out of the norm, for you. I'm sorry. If you prefer it could have just been a one time thing."

Draco started to stroke his hair, his fingers twitching every now and then. "What made you want to do it this way?"

Harry bit him lip before closing his eyes. "I just ... I've always wondered what I ended up missing out on, growing up as a wizard." He felt the Slytherin stiffen under his head. "Not that being a wizard is bad, you know I love magic!" He drew in a deep breath and felt his chest tighten. "I just -a lot of things with magic is almost too easy, minimal effort required. I never had the messy, slippery, fiddly sex that muggles have. I know it's a stupid thing to want but -well, we did it so ... that's that."

"You really are daft," Draco murmured after a few moments of silence.

"Why?"

"Well, because why would anyone _want_ gross, sloppy, messy sex?"

Harry shrugged. "That's just how sex is meant to be, I guess. Natural."

"Oh, Harry..." Draco breathed, tilting the brunette's chin so that he could look into those sorrowful green eyes. "We are _wizards_. Magic _is_ natural for _us_. So what if that makes a few things easier do a degree? Does that lessen the importance of it?"

"It could ..."

"But _does_ it?"

Harry looked into those silvery eyes and felt his heart jolt. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not saying I hate it." A muscle twitched in Harry's jaw. "However, it is incredibly messy."

"Oh? So ... What did you have in mind?" Harry asked. He really had no idea what the blonde man was thinking. Despite the orgasms, his opinion on the sex itself could be completely negative.

"Well, if we're going to do this again we're going to have to be better prepared." He cocked a blonde eyebrow at his perplexed lover and smirked. He loved teasing Harry so much. He always had.

"Like?"

"Wet-wiped on the bedside table, for one. A towel to clean up with, so that next time you don't have to drag your sore little dick to the bathroom and -maybe something to give a little energy boost, if muggles even have that sort of thing."

Harry leaned up on his elbow with a shocked expression. "Are you honestly telling me you'd like to do that again?" he asked hesitantly.

A devilish smirk crawled onto Draco's mouth as he looped his arms around Harry's neck, his stomach flipping when he saw the excitable gleam in those green eyes. "Maybe. Would you like that?"

"You know I'd love it, you dirty tease!" Harry grinned. His anxiety lifted off of him like a weight. With a content sigh, he lowered his head back onto Draco's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. His stomach was full of butterflies as he let his mind wander. There were so many other muggle things they could try -providing Draco was feeling adventurous enough.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Mmm yes, love?"

"Next time we do it this way -I'm topping."

Harry would never give Draco the satisfaction of knowing just how much that thrilled him to hear those words. He couldn't let the blonde become too egotistical after-all. Instead, he just smiled mischievously to himself and pressed a kiss to his partner's chest and said; "Of course. Anything you say, love."

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so this seemed like a cute little one-shot to do that! Please R &R! x**


End file.
